Hollowed
by Childish Sadism
Summary: It is the annual Halloween party for the Nations and Canada is the marvelous host this time. The only problem is that he has to keep his brother and England from ruining it. Who would have thought an attic was such a comfortable place. US/UK. Smut.


Request made by **jade_rzeznic** in the US/UK Halloween love party in the US/UK community in LJ. Seriously guys, you should join, it is tons of fun.

On that note, I should stop filling requests, lol.

Enjoy.

Warnings: Crossdressing, Canada suffering, Alfred being somewhat smart, England wearing something revealing, a lot of grammar mistakes, probably and uh, smut. Oh and sucky humor because I'm not that funny!

* * *

Canada fixed his glasses nervously, his violet eyes glancing around the crowd that was now occupying his house. An annual Halloween party was something common among nations and whoever wanted to come was welcome to do so. This year was no exception at all, except this year Canada's beloved brother decided to dump the responsibility of the party on his shoulders, because apparently he was too busy doing other things, like playing games with Prussia and Japan.

The Northern American nation sighed and rubbed his temples. He did enjoy parties, just like any other nation but he was very afraid at the moment. Why? Because his retarded brother decided to make a bet against England. Well, more like they fought and yelled at each other before screaming about a stupid bet. Why was he damned to have a stupid family? One was too old and didn't act his age while the other one was young and acted very much his age. Canada would sometimes wonder if he was truly the only mature one in his family, Francis didn't count because he was worse than the other two.

Now the wavy blond would usually roll his eyes and ignore the bickering of his former colonizer and his brother but this time, Alfred had taken it a little bit too far. He told Arthur that he was probably so tense because he was never capable of getting sex and there for a lot of stress would accumulate in his bottom and make him walk strangely. In other words, you are so unsexy that you can't get laid, and that's why you walk like you have a stick up your ass. England took this as a very personal insult and what did the older and more mature nation do? He grabbed one of America's fat rolls and tugged on it, after that he began to very colorfully mention how America was so fat he probably had never seen a girls…eh, personal organs and didn't even know how to pleasure a woman, or a man for that matter.

Canada by then was taking cover behind England's favorite couch since he was sure the two would avoid damaging the piece of furniture and proceed to use a pillow as a helmet in case things were thrown in random directions. They did. Arthur grabbed a vase and threw it at Alfred while Alfred picked up a table and threw it at Arthur…a table that went flying through the window, followed by a chair and soon enough a night table. Now, by then the two would had realized that they were being childish, right? No, Arthur being the savage he could be when it came to fighting decided to pick up one of his old swords and chase America through the whole house.

It took an hour for America to finally remove Arthur's sword from his hands and it took another hour for the two to finally settle on a bet. America was a narcissistic douche and England was an egomaniac so what was their bet? Simple, see who shows up at the party calling the most attention, but not in a funny 'hahaha you look great' kind of way. No, but in a 'I want to screw you against the wall right now' kind of way. Canada of course rolled his eyes at the bet.

The cold nation was of course not pleased when his brother dragged him around to keep track of his work out. It was not big news that sometimes Alfred would gain weight and then he would try to lose it to be in shape again, but this time he wanted to burn the calories and show off that his body was a gift from the gods. Of course, Canada would beg to differ but it was best to keep his opinion to himself. He would hate to end up in the middle of a bet like America and England.

So yes, Canada had reasons to be scared. He was horrified of what England or America may wear as a costume. What if it was something so perverted that he was going to have walk around with censor bars over their privates! He did not want to spend the night like that, at all!

"You look worried, mon cher! This is a party, why the long face!" France smiled and dropped one of his arms over Canada's shoulders. The Frenchman dressing up as a vampire and the fake fangs looked pretty real at the moment.

"I'm waiting for America and England to show up." Canada sighed softly, staring down at his own costume. He picked a mummy because he thought it was a good idea but Egypt ended up giving him a dirty look because he also decided to dress up as a mummy, well what a douche! He was bloody Egyptian why dress up as a mummy! No imagination at all.

"And why are you waiting for them? I thought this was YOUR party no-" Before Francis could finish cat calls and whistling was heard. Of course this caught France's attention along with Canada's.

Francis smiled and Canada paled. Standing on the front door was no one else but Alfred. The American was wearing a cowboy costume, but what a cowboy costume. The costume had no shirt, showing the six pack and muscles on his arms he worked hours, days and weeks to get under his brother's 'watchful' eye not to mention the nice tan that was making his skin glow with a healthy look. The nation's jeans were hardly reaching his hips and were like a second skin against his perfectly athlete looking legs. A pair of black cowboy boots would reach below his knees, covering what was left of his pants. Dark and soft looking chaps were covering the rest of the American's lower body, showing what people only needed to focus their attention on, which was either his ass or his crotch. To complete the outfit the young nation was wearing a black cowboy hat and a dark brown vest that was hardly covering any of his chest. Some other accessories were thrown into the outfit, like leather wristbands and a sheriff star on his vest.

"Oh my, America decided to dress up very nicely this year." Francis threw in a whistle of his own and gulped down the rest of his wine.

"Unfortunately." Canada added, rubbing his temples. So now his brother looked like he was totally asking for it and people couldn't take their eyes off of him. Hopefully Alfred was not going to get drunk or raped, at least not IN HIS house and if he did get drunk and raped he was not…at all going to clean up after him so he better have condoms in those damn tight jeans.

"You don't sound content? Is there a reason why?" The blue eyed blond asked, raising one of his delicate eyebrows.

Matthew sighed, rolling his eyes at the same time. "Alfred and Arthur made a bet. The two are being immature children at the moment. They are going to dress up as slutty and revealing as they can."

"Well that's great!"

"Francis! It is not great! I don't want horny people all over my house! Specially not using my syrup for sex!" Canada almost yelled but his attention was taken away when he heard people whistling again and this time they sounded a bit more excited. Oh god, the poor Canadian wanted to faint and die.

At the door, replacing America was none other than England. The sandy blond was standing there with a small, playful smirk on his face. The costume he was wearing was very…well, creative. The island nation decided to choose a different path than the American and was now wearing a Red Riding Hood outfit, but it was FAR from being the innocent dress from the fairy tale book. Arthur was indeed wearing a small red cape with a hood but the dress was far from being long. The dress was hardly reaching below his thighs, covering only the crotch area and his ass. The bottom of the red dress was a bit frilly and puffy, showing the white stockings the Brit was wearing. Tiny little clips were holding the stockings up and in place making it not hard to imagine the garter belt that was hidden underneath the dress and black corset. The sleeves were short and only covering his shoulders and white gloves were adorning his hands. On top of the stockings a pair of long black boots were covering his legs and reaching above his knees.

Arthur was holding onto a small basket that had chocolates inside but his attention was on the American that was now not getting much attention. He gave Alfred a smug look and walked in the opposite direction, ignoring the glare the American was giving him.

Canada however noticed all of this and he excused himself. He needed to make sure nobody would sleep in HIS room.

Alfred narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest with a displeased look on his face. He was doing just fine getting everybody's attention until Arthur showed up! Who could have thought the Brit would go as far as to cross dress in order to beat Alfred. The American of course was denying the fact that his former colonizer looked pretty hot in stockings, his brain was just trying to play tricks on him. There was no way in hell that he would ever admit that Arthur was slightly sexy. He was the one that should be getting all the attention! He worked seven days a week for the past two months to get this body, not that his body was not awesome to begin with, but still!

The American wanted his attention back and he was at the edge of pouting for it. Instead he came up with a better solution and like everyone knows the American's solutions are not always the best. Slightly better than some, but not the best. What was his solution to get over his sulking? Simple, bother Arthur.

America smirked to himself as he walked through the crowd to get to the Brit. He tried to ignore how his eyes kept shifting downwards to stare at Arthur's thighs and he also ignored how his head was slowly tilting to the side to see if he could manage to take a peek under that short skirt. He didn't notice all of this until he was a couple of feet away from England and by then Alfred was quickly straightening his posture before putting on a big grin and dropping his arm around Arthur's shoulder.

"England! I didn't notice when you got here. I thought you were going to stay home and do old people stuff like you usually do. "Alfred was almost yelling right next to Arthur's ear.

The Brit was a little bit shaken when the heavy arm was dropped over his shoulder and his eyes twitching at the loud voice next to his ear. In less than ten seconds Alfred had managed to almost make him deaf and maybe break his shoulder blades.

"Funny you mention that, I thought you were going to stay home and eat your junk food while playing your video games like those silly little kids in your country. What do you call them again? Oh yeah, nerds." Of course Arthur didn't see anything wrong with children like that but he knew Alfred would try to deny having anything to do with that type of 'species' like he would call them. Never mind the fact that nerds were everywhere in the world, not only in America, but England was going to ignore that fact for the sake of insulting his former colony.

Alfred laughed in return and tightened his hold on Arthur's shoulders. "Don't be silly, this is my brother's party I would never miss the chance of enjoying it with him!" The hold got tighter and Alfred grinned when he noticed England flinch. "Besides, isn't past your bed time. You know how old people go to bed at around ten and things like that."

Arthur twitched a little bit and narrowed his eyes. "Isn't time for you to go and stuff your face. I'm sure the tanning on your muscles will disappear after the first round of food. Did you have to hire a professional makeup artist to fix your stomach?"

Alfred's grin was now a little bit forced and he rolled his head a bit at the low blow Arthur was giving him. "Nah! My makeup artists are too busy in Hollywood to come and do anything for me! Although, you look younger Arthur, did you get someone to stretch your skin?"

The nasty comments and come backs kept going and by now people around the room were starting to notice. The awkwardness in the whole house was slowly growing and the two people that were causing it were not even aware of the fact that they were ruining the party. Canada was soon back downstairs and ready to save the party, or so he was hopping.

"Francis you have to help me to get them out of the house or hide them or something! Before they do something embarrassing." The young nation whined a bit, and stared at Francis with his big, violet eyes on the edge of tearing up. God he was such a good actor, fuck Alfred and his Hollywood he could beat them any day.

"I don't know my dear Canada. I would love for Arthur to trip to see if he is wearing panties under that dress. I have been waiting for it all night!"

"FRANCIS! I mean it!" Seriously, was the world run on hormones or what? Matthew seriously needed to make his family go to group therapy.

"Fine, fine, I'll help but you have to promise to stop speaking to me in…that language that that makes my ears bleed." France shudder, wrapping his arms around his body in an over-dramatic manner.

"You are such a jerk!" There was nothing wrong with Canadian French. It even had a name of its own! "But fine, as long as this works."

"Well then, this is what we are going to do."

* * *

Arthur wasn't sure if he wanted to punch Alfred or shove that damn cowboy hat down his throat. Either way, he truly wanted to do one of those two options. It wasn't like he dressed up like this to impress Alfred, of course not, it was not that at all. It was the fact that he was annoyed that he didn't even get a nice reaction out of the other. It was like Alfred wasn't capable of saying anything nice to him anymore, at least not after the idiotic revolution.

The island nation would usually try to look his best when Alfred was around, and he was not going to deny that, but all the comments he would always get were 'you are too old' or 'you wear the same clothes old people do'. The Brit couldn't help it, he was just a very classy kind of person. He enjoyed clothes like that and also enjoyed how he looked on them but he couldn't fully enjoy anything when Alfred would look at him and laugh. Why would he even bother to try anymore?

So now, he decided to try something different. Instead of his old Halloween costumes and his old 'people' clothes the sandy blond went with something completely revealing and it had gotten the attention from most of the room but in the end Alfred did nothing but insult him and once again they were in the middle of a fight. How much Arthur truly wished to yell how he was truly feeling. 'Stop criticizing me! It hurts me when YOU say it.' But those words would never come out and how could they? It would be admitting something Arthur didn't want Alfred to know.

"Did you bother to fix your eyebrows Arthur? Because I don't think those go with the outfit you are wearing!"

That was it. The Brit swallowed heavily and glared at the American, trying to hide the hurt look in his eyes. He was about to open his mouth spit out another come back when the lights in the whole house went out.

The people gasped and quickly glanced around before some of them pulled out their cellphones to use them as small flashlights. Alfred and Arthur did the same and the American was a bit surprised when he noticed that Arthur's cellphone was an iphone.

"I didn't know you had an iphone." Alfred said with a chuckle.

"I told you about it two months ago." England said bitterly. "I even asked you to teach me how to use it but you ignored me when Japan showed you that new blasted game you wanted for god knows how long." The truth was that Arthur knew how to use his iphone since day one, but America was always commenting on how 'slow' he was with new technology and so he thought about using that to his advantage to have some kind of civil conversation with the American. It didn't go as planned.

"Oh…" That was all the American said and glanced away awkwardly.

"Ah! Alfred, Arthur there you are!"

The two nations turned their heads to stare at their hosting nation. Canada smiled at the two, fixing his mummy outfit.

"A fuse apparently went off, Alfred can you fix it?" Matthew frowned a bit, holding up a new fuse for the American. "You are the only one I know that knows how to fix it." Every time Alfred was over and a fuse would go off Alfred was ready to fix it for his brother, so Canada was truly not asking for anything big.

"Oh! Sure thing, the box is outside right?" Alfred reached for the fuse and put it in his jeans pocket.

"Oh, no, I moved it to the attic. Would you help him Arthur? I can't do it right now. I need to make sure people know the problem is getting fixed." Canada like always used his precious moment looks and was not surprised when Arthur agreed to help. "Great! Here is a flashlight, the attic is on the top floor down the right hall."

Soon enough the pair were being rushed up the stairs by Canada and he even pulled on the attic string for the two.  
"Be careful. The box is on the back wall near the old hockey sticks."

Arthur gave a weak nod and was the first one to go up the stairs, followed by an American that was finally being able to peek under the frilly skirt and, yes, Arthur was wearing white panties.

"Are you looking up my skirt?" Arthur asked incredulously when Alfred stopped moving and his eyes appear to be focusing only on the white material covering his butt.

Arthur quickly snapped out of it and grinned. "Of course not! Now hurry up so I can get in!"

England narrowed his eyes, not believing one word. However, he kept moving up the wooden stairs until he was in the attic. The place looked pretty organized and clean. Arthur was truly not surprised since it was Canada's house after all, not America's.

"Guys I'm going to close the stairs so people won't accidentally walk into them!" Canada said loudly from the floor below them.

"Sure! No worries bro!" Alfred yelled back and pulled on the stairs to help Matthew close the attic door.

It was too bad the two didn't notice when Francis joined Canada downstairs because if they have the two would had noticed a lock the French nation was holding and that Canada quickly snapped in place to lock the attic door.

It took Alfred fifteen minutes to notice that the electricity box was nowhere to be seen. He looked behind boxes, under old portraits and paintings but nothing. Matthew did say the far wall and all that Alfred could see was a clean dry wall and things that were far too old for him to even remember what year they were from.

Arthur was looking as well, moving boxes around but there was nothing to be found. Unlike his former colony though, he quickly began to suspect that the box was not in the attic but still outside. The island nation narrowed his eyes and walked over to where the door for the attic was and he pushed on the stairs. Nothing, it was locked.

"Your brother trapped us here." England said with distaste and sighed.

"Wait! WHAT?" Alfred quickly ran towards the attic door and pushed on it but it was just as England said, it was locked. "What the fuck, Matt! Why would he do that!"

"I don't know." Arthur shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest. "He probably got tired of us fighting."

America frowned, looking a little bit guilty now that he thought about it. Well, they were pretty much fighting in the middle of the party, people were probably starting to feel uncomfortable and Canada noticed this. Still, locking them up was a bit too much.

"So now what?" Alfred sighed, sitting on top of one of the heavy boxes that would be able to support him.

"I guess we wait until the party is over." Arthur leaned back against the wall behind him. "Unless you have a better idea."

"No, but I have a question. Are you really wearing panties under that?"

"What kind of question is that!"

* * *

"Not fair! You are doing it too hard. I'm already sore!"

"Quit being a cry baby and suck it up."

"I can't! It burns!"

"We just started five minutes ago, you can't possibly be in that much pain!"

"But I am!"

"Well too bad, now let's switch."

"Nononono! I wanna stay on the bottom!"

"You had your chance and you blew it! Now it is my turn."

"But I wanna stay! Englaaand, it's not fair, you are doing it too hard, that's all!"

"Well what the hell did you expect? It is meant to be rough."

"Nuh-huh! You can be nice about it."

"Oh shut up and take it like a man, now switch!"

"No! I wanna stay on the bottom!"

America half pouted as he stared at the glare England was sending him. The Brit was holding his hands in the air waiting for Alfred to put his own hands on top of his own. Alfred whined and shakily moved his hands so they where on top of Arthur's before he quickly moved them back when he noticed that Arthur's hands were moving. After a couple of seconds he did the same but this time England moved his hands in a quick motion and slapped the top of Alfred's hands.

The sunny blond whimpered and stared at his hands. The top of his hands was red and burning from getting hit so many times. When he agreed to play this game he thought he was going to beat Arthur in a heartbeat but so far he wasn't able to smack England's hands at all! In fact he was the one taking the beating!

"I'm tired of this game! I don't want to play it anymore!" Alfred huffed and rubbed his hands.

"Pansy." England said with a chuckle and moved to sit on top of what looked like a long table.

"Whatever, you were hitting hard on purpose." America mumbled out and sat on the floor on an Indian style. Hopefully he was not going to have bruises on his hands. "How long have we been here?"

Arthur pulled out his cellphone to check the time and sighed. "Twenty minutes."

"This feels like an eternity!" Alfred groaned, stretching his arms over his head until he heard a popping noise.

"Yeah, must be awful to be stuck here with me." England tried to make it sound like a joke but the bitterness in his words didn't let him.

Alfred frowned and rubbed one of his shoulders. He stared down at the floor, England's words slowly dancing in his ears. It wasn't like he didn't like being near the island nation, it was more like whenever he was around Alfred couldn't bring himself to say something nice to him. Instead, insults would roll out of his mouth like water would flow through a river. Sometimes he didn't even mean to insult Arthur, sometimes he just wanted to say hi but the moment the other would turn around and look at him with those precious emerald eyes it was like his words would get stuck in his throat.

It was also amusing to insult Arthur; Alfred was not going to deny it. It was amusing because it was the only time he was capable of getting a truthful reaction out of the other nation. The way Arthur would yell and blush. The way he would glare and tears would slowly build up in his eyes. It was almost addictive. He grew up with England always looking so protective and happy. Always giving him a hand when he needed one and always cheering him up when he needed to feel better, but whenever Arthur needed to feel better he would smile again and tell him that everything was alright. Alfred knew better, he knew things were everything but alright.

Arthur was always wearing a mask, a mask so people wouldn't know how he truly felt about things. What he truly wanted to say and what he truly wanted to express. Alfred was at least capable of tearing away that mask whenever the island nation would get angry at him or when he would fight with him. He wanted to see as many different expressions as Arthur could offer him. He didn't want to see the same happy smile or the same protective eyes that would always fall upon him. It wasn't truly Arthur. He wanted the real England.

"It's not that bad. I mean, it's not like I hate you or anything." Alfred shrugged his shoulders, his eyes now looking around the room; everything but England.

"I sometimes believe you do." Arthur whispered softly.

America ignored the guilt that struck his chest. He rubbed his lips together and acted like if he didn't hear what the other said.

"So why did you pick that outfit England? It doesn't suit you at all!" Alfred grinned and stood up, crossing his arms over his well toned chest.

Arthur narrowed his eyes. "Because I look good in it, obviously."

"Well maybe you do but that doesn't mean you can pull it off! That belongs to some perverted girl." Alfred gave a firm nod, a grin spreading across his lips.

England felt his face heating up at the 'maybe you do' because the American was pretty much admitting that he did look good in the outfit. The island nation gave an offended look at what Alfred said next though and he quickly jumped off of the table and huffed. "You just don't know me well enough but I can totally pull this off, unlike you. A cowboy was a gentleman. A lewd gentleman, but a gentleman none the less. You are nothing but a brat, so you are the one that can't pull it off!"

"Oh yeah! Well watch and learn." Alfred smiled in his over-confident kind of way and coughed to clear up his voice.

Arthur stared at the American, not letting his guard down now that Alfred was smirking and giving him a smug look. The younger nation was moving towards him, his body moving in a loose and relaxed way. The sunny blond hooked both of his thumbs on the hem of his pants and moved his hands only when he was in front of the older nation. The American placed his hands on the table behind Arthur, making their bodies move dangerously close to each other.

The island nation was blushing a bright shade of red and was staring up at Alfred with wide emerald eyes. He swallowed heavily when the bigger male leaned in, his cowboy hat tilting to the side a little bit.

"I don't think I seen you around here before. May I know the name of such a pretty lady?" Alfred asked, his voice now filling in an accent. Slowly he reached for Arthur's hand and took a hold of it before bringing it to his mouth to gently kiss it. "I have to say though, not a lot of ladies would dare to wear such a…revealing dress. You have guts miss."

Arthur was at lost of what to say but he forced himself to remember that this was Alfred and this was just another game he was probably playing. Two could play the same game then. The shorter male pulled his hand back and sighed, his hips gently swinging to his right. "Why would I tell you my name? I don't think you deserve to know." England smirked, a flirty little smirk as he used his hands to lift his body and sit on the table behind him. One of his legs gently swung over the other, giving a small glimpse of the panties under the dress.

The island nation sat in a crossed legs position. He smirked a bit more when he noticed that Alfred's eyes were now glued to the skin that was showing. The skirt was doing little to nothing to cover up his thighs. "A young lad like you should know better than to simply walk to a lady and ask for their name."

"But you don't look like a decent and proper lady, not with that dress." Alfred quickly answered, earning a darker blush from his former colonizer. "You look like a little thing that likes to have fun." And now the American's hands were on top of Arthur's thighs. Alfred almost squeaked in glee when he felt Arthur tensing up, he was getting to him after all. Great! "I am plenty of fun. I can give you more than a horse ride. In fact, you could have the best ride of your life."

Arthur gulped softly but then he raised a brow and leaned in, one of his arms wrapping around Alfred's neck. "I like good rides, I love them a lot but you don't look like you could give me the ride that I want. I think I wouldn't be…satisfied with a ride like yours." The sandy blond licked his own lips, his fingers gently playing with the back of Alfred's neck.

England pulled away with a satisfactory look on his face and leaned back against the table, his weight being supported by his hands. He uncrossed his legs and spread them just a little bit. "I like long and big rides. Rides that actually make me tired after I'm done. You don't look like you have that much stamina."

Alfred felt his own face growing a bit hotter. Arthur's words were slowly echoing in his head. Was Arthur still acting or was this for real? Because what he was implying was for sure making the American's imagination work like a bullet. The blood in his head was quickly making its way down to his groin and that was a big problem.

"I can assure you. I am very well known for wearing out people after I'm done." Alfred leaned in a bit further, his body making its way in between Arthur's legs even though the other looked a bit worried and was quickly trying to close his legs but it was too late. The American's body was in between those creamy and soft thighs. "They even ask for another ride right away."

Arthur chuckled softly, now feeling a little bit nervous because of how close the American was. "I am not that desperate for amusement. I like high quality." The sandy blond chuckled; lightly pushing on Alfred but the bigger nation in response pushed him down against the table and pinned him down.

America stared down at Arthur, both of his hands were holding on the others wrists, keeping them in place on either side of his head while his own body weight was keeping the rest of his body in place. The younger nation took in a sharp breath, his tense body warming up on top of Arthur. Alfred's pants were now feeling a little bit too tight and from the big blush and surprised look on Arthur's face he was sure the other noticed. Alfred rubbed his dry lips together and leaned his head on top of England's collarbone. "I think I'm going to rape you." He said quietly and pressed his body further on top of Arthur's. The younger nation grid his body against the other and smirked when he heard a small noise escaping from England's lips.

"D-don't joke about that Alfred." Arthur stared at the ceiling on top of him, feeling the warmth of Alfred's body. He swallowed heavily when his heart gave a skip and he quickly closed his eyes. "Get off. You win, now get off."

The sunny blond shook his head in response and instead wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and lightly lifted his body off of the table. The pair of hands slowly moved lower to tightly grasped England's ass. "I'm not playing. I don't think I have ever seen you looking so hot." Alfred nuzzled his cheek against the Brit's chest. "I'm going to rape you because I don't think you would want this from me. I want to see what other faces you can make. I want to see you tilt your head back in pleasure and I want to see you scream." Alfred cursed himself a little bit for being so bold. He never thought he would be telling Arthur those things in a burst of lust but then again he was well known for never saying things when they had to be said and saying them when it was better to just shut his mouth.

"Alfred! Stop playing around. I said you won! Now stop it! S-stop." Arthur felt his voice breaking and he held back tears. How could the stupid American say those things to him? Was he playing with his feelings again? Or was he waiting for Arthur to let him do whatever before laughing at his face for actually believing that he gave a damn about him or wanted him. It was too cruel, Alfred couldn't be this cruel to him.

"I said I was going to rape you right? So why would I stop even if you ask me to?" Alfred smirked softly, tilting his head to the side before kissing the nation underneath him. The kiss was hungry and full of need, showing the lusts the American was trying to hide but failing to do so. He licked and bit on Arthur's lips until the lips looked red and abused. The younger nation even shoved his tongue inside the wet mouth in front of him, letting the wet muscle rub against the rows of teeth and the roof of England's mouth. The younger nation didn't pull back until the need for air grew in between them.

The loud noise of skin connecting against another piece of flesh filled the room. America gently rubbed his own red cheek and stared down at the Brit that was panting and glaring at him, his hand still near Alfred's face from the hard slap he gave him.

"Knock it off you idiot!" The island nation hissed out, his eyes tearing up. "Don't play games with me, especially not like these. I'm tired of you always making me feel secure just to let me trip again. I'm tired! I won't let you do it again." Arthur swallowed heavily, whipping off the tears on his eyes. "You are always playing with me. Making me feel bad and like you hate me, it's not like when you used to be little. You just push me around and then always expect me to talk to you again. Well, enough is enough! I'm fe-" The older nation was cut off when a hand was roughly shoved on top of his mouth.

"I don't do it because I want to hurt you! I do it because I'm tired of you always putting up an act for everyone! Even me! Whenever you are in pain you just smile, whenever you are in need you shake your head and talk about how great you are and don't need help! Whenever you are scared you try to suck it up and whenever you are sad you hide in your house and act like nothing is wrong!"Alfred swallowed the saliva that was building in his throat so his voice wouldn't break down. "You always put up an act and I'm tired of it! I want to rip off those masks to see the real you but you always put on another one! You want me to be honest? Well I am being honest right now. I was being honest before too. The only liar in here is you because other people have to lie in order to get who you really are out. I have to lie and annoy you so you can show me who you truly are!"

"It is not like I want you to feel bad. It's just that you need to show how you truly feel. But you never do it, so I will!" The American narrowed his eyes let go of Arthur's mouth just to crush his lips against his again. The kiss this time was rough; the need that was hiding behind it was desperate. Alfred's hands moved on England's back, reaching for the zipper on the back of the dress. He tugged the zipper down, letting his other hand quickly tug on Arthur's outfit until his chest was showing.

The American pulled away from the kiss to quickly lick and bite on the pale chest in front of him. He sucked on the collar bone and the soft shoulders just to move his mouth to the dark nipples. The contrast was fucking beautiful. Alfred couldn't help himself but to bite down on one of the soft nubs. He heard England gasping and squirming underneath him, using his hands to try to push Alfred's head off of his chest but the younger nation was firmly biting and sucking on the sensitive part until the nipple was hard and standing up.

"J-just don't lie, don't tell me this is a lie after you are done. I'm tired of chasing after you when you look like you have no interest on me."

Alfred frowned, his eyes looking at the hurt look on England's face. "I promise I won't do that. " The sunny blond smiled and kisses Arthur's cheek. He let his lips move to the corner of his mouth and then his forehead. How funny, they were both liars. Maybe Arthur wasn't the only one hiding behind a mask.

The American smiled, his blue eyes staring at the green forest in Arthur's eyes. He leaned down to kiss his lips one more time as he let one of his hands slip underneath the skirt to pull on the white panties. The piece of fabric moved along with the digits until it was around the Brit's thighs. Alfred smirked at the new blush on Arthur's face and he yanked the panties off. He let his hands rub on the soft skin of Arthur's thighs and then spread them apart. One of his hands gently ran its fingers along the member underneath the skirt while the other one moved lower to touch the Brit's tight opening.

Arthur squirmed on top of the table and both of his arms by now were tightly wrapped around Alfred's neck, pulling him closer to himself. He closed his eyes to keep himself from watching what was happening. America was truly doing this, he truly was. The mere idea was slowly making him shiver and want to pinch himself in case he was dreaming. But no, this was reality.

England gasped softly, his eyes opening wide when a finger was pushed inside of his body. The digit moved back and forth, testing his insides before thrusting in and out. Arthur felt his lips trembling and he glanced down at the hand in between his legs. With shaky hands he reached down to lift the skirt up, exposing himself to the American as he did so. The white garnet belt was now visible and the American's eyes were fixated on it.

"That thing is so fucking hot Arthur." America said with a groan and used the hand that was not busy with Arthur's ass to rip off the rest of the dress, leaving Arthur with nothing but the garnet belt and the stockings on. The younger nation pulled his finger out of the other then and pushed his middle and ring finger against the Brit's lips until they were inside his mouth.

"Suck and make them wet."

Arthur nodded, his lips wrapping around the fingers as he moved his tongue along the digits in his mouth. He stroked and flicked his tongue while sucking. He purposely didn't swallow any of his own saliva so a thick coat would stick to Alfred's fingers, but he wanted more. With a soft noise the Brit ran his hands over Alfred's chest and stomach, touching the firm muscles on there that were for sure not fake. He grasped Alfred's sides and moving his hands to his abs, letting the palm of his hands roughly rub against the muscles as he sucked in the fingers in his mouth.

"Like what you touch?" Alfred gave him a cocky smile and pulled his fingers out of Arthur's mouth. He nudged the Brit's thighs again and waited for them to spread apart. This time Alfred didn't push only one finger in but both wet fingers. The two fingers quickly began to move in a scissor like motion. "Because I do." Yeah, he could be pretty corny but for now he was doing it to make the smaller nation feel comfortable.

England however made a face and then rolled his eyes. "For the love of God Alfred, I may be an asshole but I am not a women!" To prove his point he moved his hips against the fingers, his ass tightening around the digits and sucking them in until Alfred's knuckles were rubbing against the tight ring of muscles on his ass.

Alfred blinked in surprise at the reaction he got from Arthur but he just chuckled and smirked. "If that's how you like it then fine." With a confident look he pushed his former colonizer further on top of the table until he was fully laying down on it. The American then crawled on top unzipped his pants, showing the already hard member that was spitting out pre-cum. "I need you to lube it up." And he didn't even wait for England to answer, instead he took a hold of his hair and rubbed his cock against the others full lips. Slowly he pushed his member inside Arthur's mouth until half of it was stuffing the tight little mouth.

England didn't willingly open his mouth at first. He didn't like the idea of the American thinking that he would just let him shove his cock in his mouth so easily! But his thoughts quickly melted away when the other slowly pushed his cock in his mouth and Arthur found himself willingly sucking the head. It was so lewd, so perverted to do this so suddenly, but it was like his body was being too honest for his own good. The Brit's mouth and tongue were willing to pleasure the American and let him fuck his mouth as much as he would like. Arthur felt a blush spreading across his face when his tongue rubbed against the slit of Alfred's dick and cum slipped out. He quickly licked the seed off, enjoying the flavor and the saltiness in his tongue.

The island nation pushed on the member in his mouth with his tongue, putting pressure on the tip on the way until Alfred pulled back with a groan. Arthur whined at the loss of the America's cock in his mouth.

Alfred smirked, his thumb gently rubbing on Arthur's lips. "You can suck it all you want after I am done fucking you. You dress up as a girl, so I'm sure you enjoy getting fucked like one then." The American enjoyed the look of confusion on his former colonizer but it was obvious what he meant when Alfred grabbed Arthur's legs and dropped them on top of his shoulders.

Arthur tilted his head back, his eyes widening as he felt the head of Alfred's member slowly pushing inside of him. He felt his breath being caught in his throat and he was only finally able to breathe when he let out a low shaky moan. The green, half lidded eyes were staring at Alfred as he pushed in the rest of his length. England didn't know if he should squirm or arch against the cock that was spreading apart his insides. The tight muscles were firmly wrapping Alfred's member and sucking it in. But God the way his asshole was burning from being stretched so much felt so delightful. America's cock just felt so good inside of him, so great. It was big enough to make his body uncomfortable and just that feeling was already driving him insane.

"M-move Alfred, move." England begged with a whisper.

"Good behaved ladies don't beg, now do they?" Alfred grinned slowly, the glint in his eyes showing the other that he was going to enjoy this as much as he could. "Play with your chest miss." And then the American was moving, thrusting in and out of the tight opening in front of him. He started out slowly, torturing the body underneath him and enjoying the moans the shorter male was letting out. The sunny blond roughly grabbed on Arthur's hips, liking the feeling of the skin against his hands. The Brit was just so delicious to fuck, his asshole was twitching against his cock, sucking him and milking him out like a greedy whore. He was moaning and rocking his hips against Alfred's cock like a needy little thing and the way his hands were playing and tugging on his nipples was making the American groan and move his body harder against the smaller male.

The island nation moaned loudly and pinched one of his nipples, gently twisting the skin before letting go of the abused nub. He licked his own lips,sucking on his bottom lip as his hips moved back and forth against Alfred's member. The Brit groaned and tightened his body around Alfred's whole length, feeling the base already hitting against his ass ring and his ass cheeks slapping against America's hips.

The sandy blond fully lost control when The American's cock hit against his prostate. Just then did Arthur moan loudly in pleasure and arch against Alfred in need. The short nation was squirming and twitching, his toes were curling in and his body was desperately moving against Alfred. He needed more, he needed for Alfred to fill him up and stuff him until his asshole was stretched to its limit. To feel the burning sensation increase and take over all of his senses, yes, he wanted that because he felt so good right now he couldn't even think about all the times Alfred was mean to him or when Alfred would make him feel so bad he wanted to break down in tears. All of that didn't matter right now because America was the one doing this, he was the one that wanted this which meant he wanted him just as much as Arthur wanted Alfred. It was perfect, too perfect.

Arthur felt his senses slowly becoming numb and his cock twitch. He was close, so close. Just thinking about his former colony was enough to make him reach his orgasm. With a loud and long moan the island nation came against his stomach, the cum pooling on his navel. And Alfred was still fucking him, thrusting inside of him even though he was at his limit, prolonging his orgasm as much as he could and making the Brit's eyes lightly roll to the back of his head. Too good, it felt too good.

England didn't notice when Alfred pulled out until his legs were resting back on the table and the American's cock was rubbing against his navel. The short male glanced towards the other, staring as America moved towards him and then rubbed his cum coated member against his lips, forcing it in his mouth until almost the whole length was inside and Arthur could feel it hitting the back of his throat.

"Mhm, I guess you like the taste of your own cum as well miss." Alfred chuckled, thrusting his cock inside the wet cavern a couple of times before pulling out. He smiled at the way Arthur looked at him and the small line of cum and saliva that was running down from the corner of his eyes. His former colonizer could look so lewd and hot at the same time. It was so perfect.

"We are not done by the way, I still need to get off." America snickered and flipped them over so Arthur was sitting on his hips. "Ride it. You said you like long rides, right miss? Then I'm sure that nice asshole that you have will enjoy riding this one." Alfred reached back and grabbed Arthur's ass cheeks, spreading them apart to let his member rub in between the two cheeks and the hole that was already gaping and in need of his cock.

Arthur tiredly supported himself on top of Alfred, resting both of his hands on the firm chest underneath him. He weakly nodded and moved his body forward so he could rub the head of the American's cock on his opening. "Y-you are too greedy." The island nation mumbled out as he forced his hips down to impale himself on top of Alfred's cock. Arthur let out a small scream, his insides already burning from the friction of the first thrust. It felt bigger, Alfred's whole length felt just so much bigger like this!

England moved his hips slowly at first, rocking them back and forth on top of the American. It took him about a minute to finally start moving his body like he was supposed to. The sandy blond groaned and scratched on Alfred's chest as he bounced up and down on top of his cock, his asshole taking in the whole length with each thrust.

"You like riding a cowboy, miss?" Alfred asked in between his panting. He was holding on Arthur's hips, helping him lift his body. "You look like you do." With a chuckle he moved his hips to meet England's movements, earning a loud moan from the body on top of his. The American then moved his hands lower again, groping Arthur's ass and spreading it before gently slapping the soft skin. He did it again after a couple of seconds and once again after England shivered and let out a whimper.

"I-I do, I like it…I-I like it very much." Arthur said in between shaky moans, his nails digging against the skin on Alfred's chest but not enough to break the skin.

"You like it when I spank your ass too, huh?" Alfred smirked at the blush that was slowly spreading across Arthur's cheeks. "I know you do, miss. But I can't do it and hold on these delicious hips that you have, so you are going to have to do it on your own. Now." The sunny blond chuckle in between groans and wrapped his fingers around Arthur's hips once again but the Brit didn't move his hands, instead he was staring down at Alfred with a blush and a half pout on his face. "What are you waiting for, do it!"

Arthur swallowed heavily, the pleasure in his body making it hard to reason at the moment. He was embarrassed and didn't want to follow Alfred's order but what if in return the other decided to stop! No, he still wanted more. He wanted Alfred to keep fucking him and filling him, he was not ready to stop yet. The Brit let go of his pride for the moment and raised his hand before letting it roughly land on his ass. He moaned and did it again and again, spanking his own ass every time the American would thrust his cock inside of him.

Alfred grinned, enjoying the view of his former colonizer spanking his own ass as he rode his cock like if there was no tomorrow. It was so fucking priceless. The way England would moan and tilt his head against his own shoulder before jumping and tightening against his cock whenever his hand landed on his ass. The sight was worth masturbating over in any type of situation and it was slowly making Alfred reach his limit. The American groaned loudly and closed his eyes when he finally came inside England's tight asshole. He roughly kept thrusting inside of the other, reaching his full orgasm until his cum was filling his former colonizer and his member was soft inside Arthur's hole.

England bit down on the corner of his bottom lip and swallowed a loud scream when Alfred came inside of him, the sperm quickly filling his insides. When America didn't stop moving the shorter nation did the same and he kept riding the bigger male, arching his back on a perfect arch when Alfred's cock rub against his prostate again. The feeling of Alfred's cum and his cock rubbing against that sensitive spot was more than enough to make Arthur reach his release along with Alfred's. He came against the others stomach this time, his thighs shaking and trembling in return before he collapsed on top of his former colony.

Neither of them moved for a couple of minutes. Arthur just kept lying on top of Alfred and in return the bigger nation wrapped both of his arms around his waist.

"You were not making up lies right?" England was the first one to break the silence.

"No. I mean it. I just find it hard to communicate with you, each time I see you I don't mean to just insult you but the faces that you made after I do…urgh, they totally ask for it." Alfred chuckled at the glare England sent him. "Your fault for looking adorable when angry or upset but now you know the truth and I do too."

"Yeah, we do." Arthur smiled a little bit against Alfred's neck and made himself comfortable on top of the American.

Alfred smiled a little bit and pulled out his cellphone to look at the time. "Well an hour passed, let's burn the rest!"

"Wait! What? N-no way Alfred!"

But it was too late the American was already smirking and flipping over his former colonizer.

* * *

Canada waved at Tino with a big smile. Finally, the last couple of people were gone! France didn't count because he was staying over but, God, it was finally over and nothing too serious happened! He was able to control the whole situation so well after Alfred and Arthur were gone. Nobody broke into fights. Nobody was being super perverted and most of all nobody slept in his room. Awesome.

"Let's get them out Francis!" Matthew said with an overly happy expression on his face.

Francis rolled his eyes and pulled out a key from his back pocket. He followed Canada up stairs before getting a chair so the cold nation was able to unlock the lock. "Well congratulations on controlling the situation so well Matthew."

Canada grinned and unlocked the attic. He jumped off of the chair and pushed it out of the way before reaching for the cord and pulling down the door along with the stairs. "I know right? First party and everything went great! I think I may volunteer for another one!" With a grin he climbed the stairs and then froze in place.

"Matthew, why are you not moving?" Francis asked after a couple of minutes of staring at Canada that was apparently frozen in place.

Canada was in shock. He couldn't move from his spot on the stairs because of what he was seeing. In front of him he could see his brother literally screwing England against a table. The older nation was being bent over by America that was roughly thrusting in and out of him. Now, this was enough to traumatize everyone for life but what was truly horrifying Canada was the fact that under that thin sheet of fabric was his beloved and most precious air hockey table. He moved into the attic specifically so nothing would happen to it during the party and now his brother and Arthur were having sex on it and for the looks of it, it was not the first round either.

Matthew walked down the attic stairs with a blank look on his face, he ignored the questions France was asking and instead he went to the closet down the hall and got out a hockey stick before walking up the stairs of the attic again.

What came next made Francis twitch. For the sounds of it Canada was fighting with America or Arthur, god knows who, and was yelling something about a Family therapy. France wasn't able to save himself because two days later he was sitting in a therapist's room, staring at Canada that was explaining how his brother was screwing his dad. Needless to say, the therapist looked very disturbed. Alfred was yelling about how Arthur loved him and how he loved Arthur and how they could do whatever they wanted! Arthur on the other hand was blushing like mad and covering his face with both of his hands.

The therapy ended after the therapists said it was enough for a day and so Alfred and Arthur left first.

"Can you believe them? They are just horny! I don't think they even have a thing for each other! I mean when exactly did they fell in love?" Canada sighed and rubbed his temples, leaning against the French nation with a sigh.

France chuckled softly and gently ruffled Matthews's hair. "Since forever."

The wavy blond blinked a couple of times and stared at France with a confused look on his face. "What?"

Francis slipped his hands in the pockets of his trousers and smirked at his ex-colony. "You heard me, since forever my dear Matthew. England fell in love with a lonely child and America fell in love with a rainy island. How dramatic, no?" The older nation chuckled and walked down the hall leaving a confused Canada behind...Still, the younger nation couldn't help himself but a smile a little bit.

* * *

Reviews amuse me.


End file.
